runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Excel
Archive 6 Archived 02:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : First to muddy your clean talk page. = ) 02:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Lol. 03:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, if someone really wanted to stalk me, they would find that the picture is also posted somewhere that I do have my age. However, I'm pretty sure that it isn't connected to my Facebook or anything. 18:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Interesting article, but from what I've gotten, this was a contest based on whether or not the internet browser alone was susceptible to being hacked, this doesn't take into account firewalls, computer defense mechanisms, nor your network locking ability. However, this is a very interesting article to read. Thanks, 22:22, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!! 02:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : Your signature doesn't expand anymore? *Insert sad or depressed face here* 02:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :* Meh - the chances of someone stalking me (Or Jim) is very small. Plus I have 3 different types of protection software on my computer - so someone tracking me through the internet is quite small. :P 08:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :** I don't use chrome. = O 03:50, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :*** Ahh, okay. 03:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Evidence Thanks for clearing it up. Cheers, 21:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) That's how. 22:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What would you propose then? 23:19, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I think you should have done that instead of criticising the way I handled it. 22:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Since you were "invited" to it, explain to me what you think I should have done as opposed to what I did. 23:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Regardless, we can't let it be just because they claim the information is false. You found the forum post after this happened, so I don't see how I would be responsible for proving whether or not the information is true or not. I think this is a pretty clear indicator of what should be done instead of editing the clan page. 23:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) While we're at it, please block since Mini has not responded yet. 02:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Template Hey there. If you could look at the new Blocked template that I made and just check the coding before it starts to be used, that would be good. Thanks, 07:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :* Thanks, and it was just when I looked at the archive template in preview mode it wouldn't work. But out of preview mode is works fine :P 00:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Hey Excel, can I get you to have a read through this page: Forum:User Block Policy Re-Write, and comment and add any further suggestions. Thanks! 06:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:Merchanting Merchanting doesn't work if you want quick money, merchanting is gaining large amounts of money in the long run. For quicker money I would suggest you refer to this guide. Good luck. Cheers, 01:01, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll send you here. Have fun with your monies! 01:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) RE:I forget I like my current one better. = P 13:31, April 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Clan Heyy ... Well I'm trying this clan out but if they are crap I probably will... Thanks for the offer :P 03:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :* My old clan wasn't the same as it use to be. They use to be friendly and events would be often, but now events are every now and then and the members in the clan are getting aggressive. Also, can I get you to look at this page and see why it automatically goes into source mode for Purewildman (his message is on my talk page and I have no idea why it's doing it). Thanks in advance :P 07:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Please block . 00:06, April 13, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks, can you also keep an eye on Clan:Grindscape and deal with anyone who messes with the SDC template? Thank you in advance 00:15, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a lot for fixing our coding issue! I'm really sorry to hear about being sick, hope you get better soon. Sincerely Purewildman 23:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) and the Rogue Ninja Civilization Speedy deletion candidate 01:20, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Your Proposal I'm afraid I must decline. It is my strong belief, and that of Soldier's that there should be as few "power positions" as possible. Having one to two bureaucrats and two to four administrators is the best situation and I believe that holds true. Also, I have instated new security measures for my own sake and for that of my account so do not feel that should be a concern anymore. Soldier is also still a bureaucrat and I have maintained contact with him outside of this wiki so he is still available if something goes wrong. At this time I just feel that everything works and there is no reason to change the precedent. I respect your offer though and I am glad you brought it up. I will certainly be thinking about it. 03:31, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :*I am considering most heavily, your proposal on a greater amount of admins. I believe that may certainly be necessary. I am going over the users here to find the best possible candidates (along with the two you mentioned). 14:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Party You are officially invited to my 120 Dungeoneering party; May 19, 2011. 12:00 P.M. Eastern Time. World 67. 01:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, but next time remember to sign in before posting. = P 20:27, May 23, 2011 (UTC) It happened again, lol. = ) 23:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Please look at this page. 23:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature Nice signature, don't forget to show it off especially after you type something into a forum. Lol. = ) 18:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *Lol. = P 20:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey EXCEL!!! Dude, it's been so long! I cannot thank you enough for this signature! It looks so cool! In terms of coming back, TBH I never left. You could just say I was inactive. Still here, but not really here. Heh, only if you want problems xD 16:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) A small request Excel. Offside Jimothy (Jim) and AoS Wannabe I think harbor some hostility towards me. If you could just ask them to leave me alone, and I them, that would be helpful. 16:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:AMG!! Lol; by the way try clicking "talk" in your signature on the last comment you left on my talk page, it kept me occupied for a good 5 minutes. = P 00:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Aww, it was fun to play with though. = ( 00:18, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Much better, lol. 00:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Away Hey. Firstly, thanks for adding that clan to the list of clans. I am going to be on holidays for the next couple of week, but hopefully I'll check the wiki every couple of days. I'm currently in the middle of Australia (driving to Adelaide) because of all the plane chaos, using iPhone tethering for internet. So I'm basically asking if you could keep an eye on my talk page, and respond to anything that needs responding to. FYI I do like the new editor... ;P Thanks + ttyl 22:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :* Have a look at this template I made ages ago: Template:Update - to use it you type " ". This might make this template obsolete. 22:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) June 25 What will we do when Zerouh becomes inactive? 01:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Bots can't change picture formatting, however, I can replace the .gif images with .png images if someone were to upload a new .png image. 13:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: SORRY Meh I saw it on others pages.....it seems you posted a link on my talkpage as well....I realize how bad corruption on minecraft files can get as well....which is kinda why I always make sure to backup my .minecraft folder or else I just keep a zipped version of the world somewhere on my computer. 14:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm busy on my way to completionist cape, I would rather not get sidetracked now. Sorry, 20:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Guess you must have noticed that the ip address that you blocked earlier had also edited the rome page. 12:31, June 30, 2011 (UTC) : Since you're so excited to do work, can you protect all closed forum discussions so that only sysops can edit? Cheers, 19:51, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :* Can you please remember to add the blocked template (here) to a user's talk page if you block a user. Also, can you prevent using other blocking periods, other then the ones provided as guides. This is so that the Blocking policy can be followed and so that the template works. Lastly, I expect that you be a bit more diplomatic, as some of your recent comments to users could be taken rudely. Otherwise, good job. Thanks! 06:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :* He's been warned, but hasn't been blocked before, by policy that is 3 days. 06:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :* Airblade86 is actually wrong and I am as well, if the discussion is closed then it should be archived and protected to prevent vandalism. The protection level should be placed at autoconfirmed instead of sysop. This is the normal protection level of archived pages, and since these discussions are closed they are to be considered as archived forum discussions. Cheers, 13:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :** Pages that have the "closed" template or haven't been edited in over 6 months should be considered archives. 20:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :** You are protecting the pages to "autoconfirmed." 20:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:EVIL I can update those pictures and torture you more if you would like. = ) 21:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Lol. 23:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :: I just noticed that you set the protection level to sysop on the main page; in your explanation you say this is a high traffic page with a high risk of "phishing." What you don't understand is that you can't be "phished" unless you go to an alternate link in which you enter information or you have a keylogger virus or RAT in your system. Also, as for it being a high traffic page, the main page may be the most visited page but there should be NO '''protection on the main page unless it is subject to constant vandalism. Thanks, 23:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: If "risk" is what we based Wiki policies off of, then we should protect every commonly visited page to sysop since we don't want any harmful links to be posted. Before I rant, I want to say the basis of this argument is risk versus policy. I would like to stay on the policy side of this argument because the policies are implemented to minimize the risk associated with a Wikimedia/Wikia project. If someone does post a "bad link," it can be undone with a simple rollback or undo. Wikipedia projects are meant to be open to all editors, simply because there is a risk that there are immature and stupid people that use Wikipedia projects does not remove the fact that these people can be punished and their actions can be completely eradicated. 23:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC)common mistakemain page :::: I don't understand people who beg and can't read policies. Sorry, 23:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RuneScape Clans Wiki is not a busy wiki, since the enablement of achievements only ~145 users have edited once or more, on RuneScape Wiki they have hundreds of users that edit or use the project daily. There is a need for the RuneScape Wiki's main page to be protected, our main page does not need to be protected. 00:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The key phrase in the policy you showed me is: "maintaining the wiki's quality." The Wiki's quality is being damaged by protecting the main page. Protecting the main page discourages newer users from actively engaging in the community. What you may not realize is that, to many Wiki users, a protected main page indicates a volatile and over-protective wiki community, this turns users away from this project and damages our image as a friendly community. 00:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) 00:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC)